Corazon de Oro
by Sapapresumida
Summary: Historia Adaptada de una chica llamada Natalie. Adaptada a iCarly Seddie  OOC. AU
1. El regreso

**novela adapada;) ( GRACIAS NATALIE) NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Las maletas sonaron contra el suelo con fuerza. Cargaban mucho peso y el golpe alertó a unos pájaros de un árbol cercano. La casa estaba igual que hacía 4 meses cuando la dejamos y eso era lo peor. La casa fingía que nada había pasado pero sí. Ya no era lo mismo. Cerré los ojos un segundo y dejé que la pena me invadiera pero solo deje salir una lágrima de mis ojos que bajó lentamente hasta perderse en mi cuello. Me limpié la cara con la manga y sentí como mi hermano Logan y mi prima Wendy casi me habían alcanzado. Logan es mi hermano pequeño. Tiene solo quince años pero es más alto que yo, tiene el pelo sido mi compañero y cómplice en muchas ocasiones. Wendy estaba a su lado, ella tenía mi misma estatura y tenía veinticinco años. Llevaba el pelo pelirrojo claro atado en un moño en la cabeza. Wendy había pasado de ser desde mi niñera hasta la chica mayor que me colaba en las fiestas, ahora mi tutora. No les miré la cara pero supongo que tuvieron la misma reacción que yo. Pasados 2 segundos Wendy se puso en marcha:<br>- Vamos hay mucho que hacer, ya habéis perdido casi dos meses de clase y eso hay que recuperarlo.  
>Fingimos que el dolor había acabado y nos pusimos en marcha. Era más fácil así. Mi nombre es Sam, tengo dieciseis años y acabo de sufrir la pérdida de mis padres. Tengo el pelo rubio y soy un poco baja. Mis ojos son azules aunque algunas veces se ven verdes. He estado estos cuatro meses en la casa de mi abuela hasta que se celebró el juicio que lo dio nuestra custodia a mi prima, nuestro familiar más cercano y disponible.<br>Subí con energía la maleta a mi cuarto y empecé a deshacerla y a colocarla cuidadosamente en el armario. Cuándo acabe me puse a reflexionar. Que fácil era mi vida antes del accidente y no supe darme cuenta hasta ahora. Tenía unas amigas que siempre estaban allí aunque tan solo podía contar con unas pocas, las otras se arrastraban delante mío solo por interés. Fui reina del baile de fin de curso desde los trece años superando a chicas mucho más mayores y guapas que yo. Mis notas eran muy buenas y no tenía ninguna falta en mi expediente, nunca conseguí que me pillaran cuando me saltaba las reglas del colegio excepto en una ocasión en la que salí airosa porque una chica mintió y reconoció que fue ella solo para busca mi aprobación. Podría haber conseguido al chico de las escuela que quisiera excepto uno que era el único que importaba. Se llama Freddie aunque sus mejores amigos le llaman Fred. Para él yo era otra animadora más con la que se iba de fiesta cada viernes. Tal vez fuera el reto lo que me atrajo pero seguro que había algo más. Las 90 chicas que estamos en el instituto no podemos estar todas equivocadas. El no buscaba una chica en concreto, no quería una relación. Él había tenido ya algo con todas las animadoras excepto yo, lo que por un tiempo me hizo sentir mal, luego me explicó la verdadera razón. Estábamos sentados en clase y la noche anterior le habíamos visto enrollándose con la nueva animadora del equipo, Carmen, así que aproveché y saqué el tema siempre todo de broma:  
>- ¿Te divertiste ayer con la nueva?<br>Él rió y respondió  
>- No estuvo mal pero le faltaba algo.- Yo me reí con él y respondí:<br>- Si tiene problemas en los entrenamientos. Le falta flexibilidad.- esto último lo dije con maldad: -¿Vas a liarte con todo el equipo?  
>- Con todo el equipo no. A ti te tengo respeto. Aunque no estás nada mal, rubia.- Reí, era un broma que me reconfortó mucho. Él siguió hablando:<br>- Además tu en esto tienes que entenderme. Cada vez te pareces más a mí.  
>Eso era verdad, antes de la muerte de mis padre estaba tan insatisfecha por los rechazos de Fred que me refugiaba en chicos que eran casi tan guapos que él y mucho más cariñosos. Se enamoraron de mí me hacían regalos y me enviaban mensajes deseándome las buenas noches. Pero para mí era un juego, conseguir enamorarlos, forzarlos al máximo y cuando ya me habían dado todo su cariño buscaba otro chico. Se trataba se un juego del que ahora me arrepiento.<br>La prima Wendy llamó mi puerta, y asomó la cabeza después dijo con un pequeña sonrisa:  
>- Sam, Gibby está abajo. Ha venido a ponerte al día con lo que han dado en clase tus compañeros.<br>Gibby. Ese era un tema aparte. Gibby era uno de los chicos con el estuve solo unas semanas para luego dejarle, pero él fue el único que me dejó marca. Me hacía reír y era muy cercano, como si fuera mi protector. Era guapo aunque no tenía nada realmente especial. Pero yo no le quería y mentirle a él me mataba. Si no hubiera sido por eso yo habría seguido estando con él solo por no hacerle sufrir. Cuando lo nuestro terminó busqué a toda costa ser su amiga, su mejor amiga aunque sus sentimientos hacía mí no habían cambiado, y yo lo sabía. Y así llevamos un año hasta el día en que todo cambió, en el que yo abrumada por la pena le grité que no le quería más en mi vida y estuve durante semanas arrepintiéndome hasta que decidí llamarle para disculparme y todo se arregló.  
>Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta despacio para llevarme una sorpresa. Gibby estaba más alto y más guapo que nunca, aunque el golpe en mi corazón llegó cuando vi a una pequeña figura morena detrás de él. Gibby me dio un abrazó y comenzó con las presentaciones:<br>- ¡Sam! ¿Qué tal estás? Que largo llevas el pelo, te presentó a mi novia, Ana. Nos conocimos en verano.- Después la miró a ella y siguió: Ana, esta es Sam, una amiga.  
>Ana tenía un rostro infantil y dulce y parecía la novia perfecta para Gibby pero había algo que no me gustaba. Mis sentimientos hacía Gibby no habían cambiado pero no quería que ninguna manipuladora con cara inocente le haga daño. Sonreí y les invité a entrar. Mientras Gibby me contaba con todo lo que habían estado estudiando este semestre, Ana estaba sentada en una silla en una esquina de mi habitación y no habría la boca.<br>Esa noche, antes de irme a dormir recibí un mensaje en el móvil. Era de Freddie y tarde unos minutos en reaccionar tras leer lo que ponía:  
>Rubia, te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos hace ya un tiempo sobre las animadores con las que me había liado. Pues he estado pensando que tu podrías ser mi animadora personal. ¿Qué me dices responde? Te quiero.<br>Apenas puede teclear el mensaje de la emoción:  
>Ha ha claro. ¿Sabes? Tú y yo pegamos. Yo también te quiero.<br>¿Qué estaba pasando? Él chico que di por perdido y que sabía que jamás podría conseguir de repente me pide salir, y el que podría haber conseguido en cualquier momento ahora se convertía en el inalcanzable. ¿Qué mundo es este? ¿Podían intercambiar mentes el chico que me quería demasiado y el que no lo suficiente? Este iba a ser un año muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Recibi muuchos reviews en mi otro fic{Drake&amp;Josh en iCarly} Diciendo que cuando lo continuaba por que dije que lo hacia el 1516 de Febrero...No va a poder ser,porque...se me a formateado la compu:/ tenia escritos 20 capitulos :( ! Y bueno intentare escribirlos de nuevo,de mientras espero que os guste la novela Corazon de oro de Natalie { **h t t p : / / corazon de oro -natalie b .blog spot . com **Sin espacios por favor } Bye:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Al d a siguiente me despert temprano. Iba a ser mi primer d a de instituto. Rebusqu todav a dormida en el armario algo que ponerme. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes gris y unas bailarinas negras, pero no llev chaqueta. Las animadoras sol amos usar las chaquetas del equipo. Era como un signo de identidad. Recuerdo que cuando entr en el equipo con trece a os, empec a llevar el conjunto entero como ropa de cada d a, y las dem s chicas no tardaron ni una semana en llevarlo tambi n. Hace un a o me hart de pasar fr o y empec a llevar el conjunto solo en los entrenamientos y en los partidos. Pero a n as segu llevando la chaqueta. Era id ntica a las que llevaba el equipo de baloncesto del colegio. Era ancha, gris, con las mangas largas blancas y las iniciales de la escuela en rojo cosidas sobre el pecho en el lado izquierdo. Como hab a faltado todo este tiempo, hab a perdido mi plaza en el equipo y tendr a que repetir la prueba. As que sin mi signo de identidad baje las las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Tampoco me importaba mucho no llevar por la ma ana la chaqueta, sab a como conseguir otra.  
>- No s que os gusta. He preparado, caf , tostadas, zumo, tortitas...- Dijo Wendy en cuanto entr en la cocina- Si no os gusta puedo dar dinero y os compr is algo en el colegio.<br>Cog el dinero y beb un vaso de zumo. Despu s recog mis cosas, cog el abrigo y esper a Logan para llevarle en moto. Era de las pocas veces que he ido en moto al colegio. Cuando sal a con alguien, mi novio ven a a buscarme a casa o si no me llevaban mis padres en coche. Cuando llegamos aparqu la moto en el parking y nada m s bajarme, unas manos me sujetaron de la cintura y me dieron la vuelta con rapidez, mientras los labios de la persona que me hab a cogido me plantaba un beso largo y dulce pero lleno de pasi n. Al principio me sorprend pero en seguida me d cuenta de que era Freddie quien me besaba. Al parecer el mensaje no iba en broma. Mi hermano que se encontraba al lado mascullo en voz baja algo que sonaba a "imb cil". Nunca se hab an llevado bien. Desde siempre la pandilla de Freddie y sus colegas se met a con mi hermano y sus amigos y yo no pod a decidir entre los dos.  
>Nos dirigimos hacia el edificio principal, l me ten a cogida de la cintura y las miradas de todo el colegio se posaban en nosotros. Me puse mis gafas de sol cuando subimos las gran escalinata que lleva al edificio. Seguro que ya estar an escribi ndolo en el blog del instituto, me imaginaba ya los titulares. Aunque antes de entrar me faltaba una cosa m s por hacer. Necesitaba mi s mbolo de identidad. Mir a mi novio a los ojos y le dije fingiendo un poco:<br>- Tengo un poco de fr o. Tu no tienes fr o?  
>Me mir y sonri , mientras se quitaba su chaqueta del equipo y me la puso sobre los hombros. Despu s volvi a cogerme de la cintura y me estrech fuertemente contra l cuando pasamos por delante de Carmen. Ella todav a no la hab a olvidado, aunque Freddie y ella solo estuvieron juntos una noche y ya hab a pasado casi un a o de eso . Cuando llegamos a las taquillas me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue donde se encontraban las del equipo de baloncesto. Yo todav a ten a una taquilla provisional, cuando hiciera la prueba tendr a una taquilla con el resto de las animadoras. All me encontr a Carly, mi mejor amiga. Hab amos crecido juntas y era de la persona que mejor me comprend a en el mundo. Carly ten a el pelo casta o oscuro y muy liso y muy largo con un flequillo a un lado. Era m s alta que yo y tambi n era animadora. Carly me dio un gran abraz y empez a hablar:<br>- Qu tal estas? Cuanto tiempo. Es verdad lo tuyo con Freddie? El blog del colegio ya lo ha publicado.  
>- No han tardado nada, cada vez los cotilleos son m s r pidos. Por cierto, sabes quien es la capitana del equipo de animadoras ahora?<br>Puso mala cara y dijo:  
>- Ahora la capitana es Carmen. Estamos haciendo coreograf as mucho m s duras y entrenando mucho m s. Alicia se ha tenido que salir de equipo. Adem s parecemos mucho m s patosas y Carmen no para de cambiar la plantilla porque no consigue los resultados suficientes y a las que no est n a la altura las echa. Me ha constado mucho mantener mi sitio en el equipo.<br>No deber a haber presumido de novio nuevo delante de ella. Ser animadora o no ahora estaba en sus manos. Tendr a que hacer una prueba excepcional para recuperar mi sitio en el equipo.  
>La campana son y todo el mundo se dirigi a sus clases. Entr en la clase de matem ticas. Y nada m s entrar recib un mensaje de Carly - A ver, que vas a hacer? Carmen no te va dar el puesto de animadora as como as . Desde que te has ido ya nadie le planta cara en los entrenamientos. Encima estas saliendo con el chico que ella quiere.<br>Le envi de vuelta: - No lo s . Har la prueba lo mejor que pueda.  
>- Eso no es suficiente.<br>Era verdad. Recib otro mensaje pero este no era de Sara, era de Freddie:  
>- Qu tal rubia? Vas a volver al equipo, no?<br>- Espero, la capitana es Carmen y sinceramente, crees que me va ha dejar entrar? No, aunque lo haga tan bien como las animadoras de los Lakers. - No te preocupes yo me ocupo.  
>Me dirig a los vestuarios de la escuela donde me puse un uniforme viejo. Si entraba en el equipo me dar an uno nuevo. Llegu al campo. En las gradas estaban sentadas Carmen y las chicas del equipo. Todas las candidatas a animadoras se situaban en el centro, yo me un a ellas. Carmen pas lista, pidi a In s que nos hiciera la coreograf a y luego pidi que la repiti ramos. Solo yo y otras 3 chicas superamos la prueba. La segunda parte, era de estilo libre. Fui la ltima en bailar, me esforc al m ximo, pero esos cuatro meses sin practicar no estaban ayudando. Cuando acab la prueba estaba claro que yo entraba en el equipo aunque Carmen opin otra cosa:<br>- F tima, Diana, sois las nuevas animadoras del equipo.  
>Cuando o eso, ya no me pude aguantar:<br>- Sabes que el puesto es m o. He sido la capitana del equipo tres a os y gracias a m estas dentro.  
>- Lo siento ya no eres la de antes. Parece que esos meses sin hacer deporte no te han venido muy bien. Ya tienes barriga y michelines.<br>- Y a n as soy mejor que t .- Se hab a pasado aunque sab a que era mentira pero mi peso es algo incuestionable. Nadie se hab a metido con mi f sico antes. Entonces supe de donde hab a sacado tanto valor. Freddie estaba tambi n en las gradas y ahora estaba bajando las escaleras. Sent su respiraci n cerca de mi o do mientras murmuraba:  
>- Yo me encarg .<br>No sab a como se iba a ocupar de esto pero no quer a permanecer en la misma sala que Carmen a s que le di un beso delante de la cara de la capitana y sal con grandes zancadas. Llegu a casa y tir la mochila al suelo. Logan estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor haciendo los deberes.  
>- Has fallado la prueba. Imposible.<br>- No, ha sido la idiota de Carmen.  
>- Ya. Tampoco es para tanto, solo hay 10 chicas en el equipo de animadoras, la mayor a del colegio no est en el equipo.<br>Me sent en la mesa enfrente de l sin responder. Pero l adivino:  
>- No es solo por la prueba verdad?<br>- Si y no. Es decir, odio perder as delante de Carmen pero tambi n es que ser animadora es lo que m s me gusta hacer, aunque en realidad lo que me gusta es...  
>- Ser la reina, especial- Me cort .-Si ya lo s .<br>- Parezco muy mala o superficial.  
>- Pareces sincera- eso me gust .<br>La conversaci n acab all porque recib un mensaje de Carmen, estaba en el equipo. C mo era posible? Al ver mi expresi n, mi hermano se hecho a re r.  
>- Qu te pasa?- Pregunt - Te ha aceptado, no? Carmen no ten a elecci n.<br>- De qu est s hablando?  
>- Mira el blog de la escuela.<br>Encend el ordenador lo m s r pido posible. Y all estaba, un art culo que pondr a a todo el colegio en contra de Carmen por haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de conseguir a la mejor animadora que ha tenido el colegio en 10 a os. En el colegio se la respetaba por temor, a mi por adoraci n y a la hora de elegir un bando escogen aquel con m s posibilidades. Si Carmen no me hubiera admitido y no hubiera desmentido la noticia, ella estar a acabada. Pero lo mejor de todo es que las dos sab amos qui n hab a convencido a la reportera del blog para que lo escribiera. 


End file.
